


Feelings And Confessions

by greensparrow29



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Original Character(s), Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensparrow29/pseuds/greensparrow29
Summary: This is a small thing I wrote about mine and one of my friends DND characters. We ship them, like a lot. We have a playlist and everything. But they've barely flirted in canon because rip, one we aren't playing that group anymore and two, we are bad at roleplaying. So I vent my feelings about them through writing and then Lydia judges me.Morgana: goliath/orc, ranger | my characterDelophe: halfling, necromancy wizard | lydia's characterAleb: delophe's boyfriend, got cursed or something, lyd won't tell me
Kudos: 4





	Feelings And Confessions

No matter the situation, Morgana was always the master of getting out of it, or making it benefit her. She was always the evil twin between her and Melanie (ah, the irony that now causes her to feel.) Her dads were wrapped around her finger when she was younger, though she never took it too far. Not that much anyway.

For this situation, she had no solution or a way for it to benefit her. Sure, Delophe being happy? That was all she would get out of this and she accepted it, no matter how much it hurt.

On their adventures, Delophe had told the group about the reason he was even with them in the first place. His boyfriend had been... cursed or something like that, and would be dead before he turned 30 and in a coma until then.

Delophe loved Aleb; that was more than obvious to Morgana, that he would do anything to get him back. And from what she could tell, Aleb was a man deserving to be saved. Delophe described him with such love; he was compassionate, sensitive, loyal... They couldn't not help him.

So, the group decided to focus on it for Delophe's sake, on finding a solution. Of course, they did find what they needed, because they may be a mottley crew, but they did get stuff done. Mostly.

Delophe was ecstatic as they made their way back to the coast, happier than Morgana has ever seen him. His happiness rubbed off on everyone and they spent the night dancing and talking around a bonfire. His laughter was like music to Morgana's ears, but all she could think about was, this was the last night.

The idea of Delophe leaving... It struck Morgana like one of her own arrows, right in her heart. She knew she could visit and in the long run, maybe she'd, get over him. But she didn't want that.

Delophe deserved happiness and security with someone he loved. Not an adventurous fuck up who probably won't live to 30. She wanted him to be happy and if he was happier with Aleb, away from the rest of the group, then she could live with it. Maybe.

Morgana knows she falls in love easily; maybe in another world, she would have stayed with Nel and never met Delophe. Or she stayed home and married one of her childhood friends. But what happened was that she fell in love with Delophe; that must mean something. Maybe it just means its another heartbreak to add to the list, maybe it means she should try.

But the idea of breaking the smile on Delophe's face made her sick to her stomach. No, she couldn't. Tomorrow, Delophe would be back to being with his boyfriend, sailing the seas and doing what he does best.

And Morgana will leave. Maybe back to Sunwall. Maybe to a backwater town with too many taverns. She didn't know.

All she knew is that she couldn't bear to see Delophe reuniting with Aleb. She knew she'd break down then and there. She couldn't cause Delophe that pain or embarrassment. Leaving early was her only option.

Delophe was already dozing off, his small form huddled under a blanket. Toven and Raziya were in one of their tents, having retired once Delophe started to sleep. Morgana looked at the halfling, a smile spreading across her face as she picked up her pack.

Picking up some paper and a pen, she scrawled out a note, mostly an apology. She put it next to Delophe on the ground, along with half her gold and an arrowhead. Butterflies still happened in her stomach when around the halfling; she tried to push them down. But she failed and trying to be as gentle as she could, she kissed his forehead, running her hands through his hair one last time.

Her moment of weakness did not pay off. Delophe's form twisted, a soft groan coming from him.

"Morgana?"

Immediately, tears streamed down her face and she just sobbed there, on her knees next to where Delophe slept. The halfling, of course, sprung into action, hugging the much bigger woman, whispering sweet, if awkward encouragement.

"Did... Did I do something wrong?"

Through sobs, Morgana spluttered "Of course not, no, I."

"You can't lie to me, Morgana." Delophe replied, holding her face, his hands dwarfed by her head.

"I'm sorry, I. I know this is so stupid."

"Well, it can't be stupid if you are so upset, my dear."

"I. I just wanted to wish you well I guess. I mean, this is probably going to be our last night..." Morgana turned her head in the other direction, trying to twist her head out of Delophe's grasp.

Delophe immediately held tighter on her face, a scowl coming across his features and replied, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. When did I say this was the 'last night'."

"Del, we literally just solved your main quest?"

"That doesn't mean I'm automatically leaving! If anything I'll probably invite Aleb along with us."

Though her happiness at the news came easily, it did not last. The mention of Aleb brought Morgana back to her senses a bit. Her sadness must have been evident, as Delophe's face changed to confusion.

"Well, I thought that would be good news, Miss 'I just wanted to wish you well'. There's something else isn't there?" Delophe looked at her pointedly, in a manor similar to the looks her dad used to give her when he knew her or her siblings had done something.

"I..."

"Look, if you don't want to talk about it, we don't have to, but know I will badger you about it."

"Delophe, I can't." She couldn't. She couldn't do this to him. Sure she was happy he wasn't leaving but.

"Morgana. Light of my life. My best friend. The one person who will pick me up all the time. Please?" The look of pure cuteness and light and stupid hotness was too much. Morgana braced herself for the rejection to come.

"I love you. This whole quest has been hell. I knew at the end of this I would lose my chance with you. But you were so happy talking about Aleb that I knew I had to help anyway and just, live with it. I was going to leave before we got nearer to the coast, so that... I wouldn't have to see the reunion. I was saying goodbye."

Delophe, to his credit, did not look as upset as Morgana thought he would.As a matter of fact, a smile appeared on his small face. He held Morgana's head, pointedly looking at her.

"Morgana Renir. Light of my life. My best friend. You are not subtle at all. But neither am I. I was going to talk to Aleb anyway, about our relationship. I know he'll be upset but, he'll understand."

"So you are saying...?"

"I love you too, you dumbass."


End file.
